Culpabilité
by Moon N Roselyne
Summary: Une séparation n'est jamais aisée.


Culpabilité

Auteur : Pokams

Résumé : Une séparation

Genre : Drame (OS)

Ndlr : Il s'agit d'un «presque premier jet», je veux dire par là que je l'ai envoyé de suite après écriture à mes 3 comparses : Marine (alias Satine), Alex et Sandra, merci à vous! Je ne l'ai, dès lors quasiment pas retouché (Hormis les horribles fautes d'inattention qui s'y trouvait et les constructions un peu incompréhensible, n'est ce pas Alex?x)

Tout ça pour dire que j'ai l'habitude d'énormément retoucher mes textes, pour cette fois je m'abstiens car je ne voudrais pas perdre l'authenticité du texte quant à l'émotion que j'ai ressenti en l'écrivant...

Suis' pas sure d'être claire mais il est tard là alors soyez indulgents please!

Ndlr (bis) : Ca ne vaut peut-être pas un clou, ce n'est pas une raison pour publier ceci sans mon autorisation!

Ndlr (3) (et après promis je me bâillonne moi même!) : Poster une review ou m'envoyer un petit message ne prend pas beaucoup de temps, et ça me fait énormément plaisir et m'aide beaucoup!Alors soyez sympa, que vous ayez aimé ou pas :)

La vie est pavée de séparations : Celle d'un couple après plusieurs années de mariage, la séparation d'amis d'enfance, après le lycée ou encore lorsque les enfants quittent le cocon familial, tout simplement...

Mais parfois dans le plus tragique des cas, la séparation est plus que géographique, plus que physique. Parfois on reste sur cette rive, parmi les vivants et eux, eux ils passent de l'autre côté.

Il y a les séparations dont on pense ne jamais pouvoir survivre : Celle d'un fils, qui nous hante à jamais.

Il y a celles qui sont longues et douloureuses: Lorsque la maladie, après une lente agonie qui nous laisse voir l'être aimé dépérir, l'emporte finalement.

Et malgré la douleur, il s'agirait presque d'un soulagement que de la savoir reposant enfin, en paix.

Et puis il y a les séparations brutales : Un coup de téléphone à 18h00 pour dire qu'on attend les invités à 20, et le coup de téléphone de 21h00 : Celui du commissariat qui prévient que non, les couverts en argent ne serviront pas ce soir.

Il y a également celles où les regrets nous empêchent de faire le deuil : Celle où, alors que les paroles que nous échangions étaient, sans le savoir, les dernières, les mots dépassent la pensée, et l'on voudrait ne jamais avoir dit ces mots.

Cassandra Fraiser était malheureusement et si ce n'est tragiquement, quelque peu habituée à ces séparations : D'abord son peuple, et maintenant sa mère adoptive, celle qui avait tout fait pour qu'elle se sente comme chez elle, dans ce monde inconnu aux règles si complexes.

Janet avait toujours été là pour elle, comme une vraie mère! Même quand la jeune fille dans une sévère crise d'ado, avait été jusqu'à lui dire qu'elle n'était pas sa mère et ne le serait jamais, qu'elle ne valait pas un clou en tant que maman, pas plus qu'en tant que femme. Elle s'était bien entendu excusée par la suite et s'était faite pardonnée de maintes et maintes manières. Il faut dire qu'elle avait 15 ans à l'époque, et souffrait d'une crise d'identité..Non pas que cela excuse quoi que ce soit elle en avait conscience..Mais cela expliquait pas mal de choses!

Janet était celle qui, avec l'aide de Sam, passait ses dimanche après-midi à faire les travaux d'Arts plastiques de la jeune femme, celle qui l'aidait en maths, celle qui la défendait coute que coute, celle qui lui brossait les cheveux le soir, et qui n'hésitait pas à passer la nuit à la bercer malgré ses 13 ans parce qu'un cauchemar de son ancienne vie venait la hanter. Il fallait bien l'avouer : Sans Janet Fraiser Cassandra ne serait pas qui elle est aujourd'hui : Brillante étudiante en médecine de 3e année.

La séparation avait été certes brutale : Sam qui vient la chercher à la fac, les yeux rougis et le visage contusionné pour lui dire que non, elle ne reverrait plus jamais sa mère, qu'elle était morte dans l'exercice de son devoir. Faible apaisement. Si ce n'est inexistant. On est toujours égoïste dans ces cas là : Merde à la partrie! Rendez moi ma mère!

Mais à côté de cela, il y avait quelque chose de plus dérangeant; un sentiment étrange de culpabilité nouait les tripes de la jeune fille..

Non, elle ne s'était pas disputé avec sa mère depuis des années. Et la dernière chose échangée avec cette dernière était simplement un « je ne rentre pas ce soir, mais on se voit ce week-end? » « Pas de problème ma chérie, tu es grande! J'invite Sam pour une soirée entre fille? » avait répondu sa mère. D'une banalité affligeante. Peut être moins pire que des adieux à n'en plus finir, mais frustrant au possible. Frustrant au point que des larmes de rage montaient désormais à ses yeux : Cela était-il cliché de regretter, à cet instant de ne pas avoir pris le temps de passer voir sa mère un petit peu tous les jours? De ne pas lui dire, chaque fois « je t'aime maman, merci pour ce que tu as fait pour moi? » Il y avait cela et puis...

«- Cassy chérie je peux t'apporter quelque chose à manger?

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par sa marraine et Deuxième mère de coeur : Samantha Carter.

La jeune fille s'essuya rapidement les yeux, mais le sanglot restait audible dans sa voix.

-Non merci Sam, ça ira. Je ne peux rien avaler de toute façon.

-Tu es sûre?

-Certaine.

-Bon, je te laisse alors, fais moi signe pour quoi que ce soit ma chérie.

-Merci..Et Sam..

La militaire se retourna, affichant difficilement un mince sourire.

-Je..Je t'aime tu sais!

La scientifique lâcha la poignée de porte pour venir étreindre fermement sa filleule malgré ses muscles endoloris « Je sais mon ange, et je t'aime aussi! ». Puis elle la laissa. Elle savait parfaitement que dans ces moments là, il fallait demeurer seul, un peu du moins. Car après l'enterrement elle allait être submergée de gens compatissants, de la pitié à en vomir!

Cela partait d'un bon sentiment mais quand même, c'était insoutenable.

Mais pas autant que ce sentiment récurrent, qui lui provoquait un dégout profond d'elle même, elle tentait de refouler cela au plus profond de son être mais rien n'y faisait : Elle ne cessait de se dire que si cela avait été Sam, elle ne s'en serait surement **jamais** relevée.


End file.
